New California Republic
New California, also known as New California Republic or NCR, is a democratic, capitalist federation based on the former US states of California, Nevada, Oregon and Arizona, and on the former Mexican states of Baja California and Baja California Sur. The NCR emphasizes many positive old-world values, such as Democracy, Capitalism, Liberty, and the rule of law. Conversely, they also emphasize many negative old-world values, such as Expansionism, Fiat Currency and harsh laws. History Beginnings The NCR started in Vault 15, a vault designed to be populated by many different ethnicities that would likely cause conflict. As a result, the Vault was split into four groups, the Khans, mostly populated by Asians and Hispanics, the Vipers, mostly populated by Caucasians and African Americans, the Jackals, mostly populated by African Americans and Caucasians, and the Followers of Dharma, mostly populated by Middle-Easterners and Indians. When the Vault opened, almost all groups left the Vault, with only the Followers of Dharma remaining. As supplies began to dwindle, Dharma realized that the Vault could no longer sustain them, and they went off into the Wasteland, armed with only a G.E.C.K and faith in Allah. Eventually, the small village of Shady Sands was founded on a basin near Mount Whitney, and the residents lived a peaceful life. Growth After Dharma died, Aradesh took the mantle as leader of Shady Sands, and found that he was having a hard time fighting against constant raider attacks and radscorpions. Eventually, the Vault Dweller visited Shady Sands after leaving Vault 13, and while in Shady Sands, he and Ian successfully cleared the Radscorpion caves, reducing the threat. They then traveled in the Wasteland, and when they returned, Tandi had been kidnapped by the Khans. The Vault Dweller and Ian then went into the Khan headquarters, freeing Tandi and almost completely destroying the Khans. With the two threats gone, Shady Sands became the New California Republic, who peacefully annexed Junktown, The Hub and Necropolis under their flag. Eventually, Aradesh died peacefully, and Tandi took his place as second President of the NCR. Expansion Under Tandi, the NCR expanded further and further, with the Angel's Boneyard and Dayglow joining the republic. The states were established as Shady Sands, The Hub, Boneyard, Dayglow and Maxson, and the NCR began expanding north rapidly. It was then that the Nevada Rangers were peacefully absorbed into the NCR, and the New California Rangers were founded. As the NCR continued to expand to the north, problems with Squatters began rising, and the NCR began a fight with the Squatters over control of Vault 15. Eventually, the Chosen One, the Vault Dweller's grandson, visited the NCR, forcing the squatters out of Vault 15 and giving it to the NCR. The Chosen One then went on to destroy the Enclave's Oil Rig, effectively destroying the Enclave from the inside. The NCR, Brotherhood of Steel and other factions tracked down the final Enclave remnants, effectively ridding them from the Wasteland. With the Enclave threat gone, San Francisco and the surrounding areas willingly joined the NCR, leading to widespread celebrations. Soon after, Redding joined the NCR, prompting Klamath and Arroyo to join. New Reno then joined the NCR, prompting a large increase in customers. As Modoc remained disputed territory between Vault City and the NCR, the NCR forcefully invaded and annexed Vault City, Modoc and Gecko into the NCR. Laws The NCR puts much emphasis on law, with harsh penalties for breaking them. Following the enactment of the Kimball Act, penalties for breaking laws have become much harsher, with public executions becoming commonplace in New California City. Freedom of Speech The NCR puts great emphasis on Freedom of Speech, with anti-government thoughts and opinions being completely legal. This has lead to much public criticism of the NCR, with stations such as Redding Rock Radio leading to public disapproval of the NCR and revolutions in Redding and other major cities. The Freedom of Speech laws were based on Dharma's laws of Shady Sands, which stated that Speech must be free for a nation to prosper. Although there is Freedom of Speech, there is no absolute freedom of speech, and following the passing of the Kimball Act, conspiring to kill the President of the NCR is illegal, resulting in outcry among NCR loyalists. Appearances The New California Republic appears in Fallout 2, New Vegas and Project Peru, but is mentioned in Fallout. Gallery Ncr_states.png|The full extent of the NCR in 2283. Grey is contested territory.